A nice view of Konoha
by Akihisa
Summary: Today is the 'Festival of lights'. It's a nice festival but still, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto decide to spend their time together, rather than between a mass of villagers. Naruto shows them his favorite place and that's were they stay during the festival: On top of a big mountain in Konoha, leaning against a tree, just relaxing and appreciating the presence of their best friends.


**Team 7 – Nice view of Konoha**

A/N: I wrote this piece for a FanFic-Contest on deviantart, if you like my work, feel free to watch me there. All the things I write are submitted there first, some things may not even be uploaded here and you can find them there ;)

- - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was leaning against a big, old tree. The tree stood on top of a big mountain near the border of Konoha and were she sat, she could see all of her beloved village. The small lights that were splattered across the streets, the villagers calmly walking and striding through and along the shops and of course she could smell the unmistakable scent of the winter season. As she looked up, she sadly couldn't see the stars but the silently falling snowflakes made up for it. Next to her Naruto sighed.

"It's a nice view from up here, isn't it?" he asked, sounding slightly weary. Sakura smiled and he knew, even though they did not look at each other but rather kept their focus on Konoha.

"Yes, thanks for sharing this place with us." she thanked him and they dismissed it after that. Sasuke sat on the other side of Sakura and listened to the view parts of a communication between his best friends from time to time. Mainly it was quit between the three of time, even Naruto kept his normal rants to himself and relaxed in the calm but content atmosphere that lingered around them.

Sakura leaned against Sasuke's shoulder and looked at him from the corners of her eyes, seeing a small smirk on his face. She smiled at him shortly and then switched to the nice view again. It was in fact a very nice view, espacially this evening. Konohagakure was having their yearly 'Festival of Lights'. The name is self-explaining, through the whole village, lights were hung up in different colors and sizes. Shops had opened, selling sweets, drinks and food. The festival was something for the careless villagers, they had nothing to worry about and could celebrate like their was no tomorrow. But the ninja's tend to leave these festivals out, most of the time they kept to themselves then or celebrated alone with friends. There were different reasons for it but the most common was that they had to much to do.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were lucky enough to have some free time but agreed on not going and just spending this time together as friends, that was when Naruto told them that he'd show them his favorite place. As Sakura thought about this, she sighed and combed through Naruto's hair. He had switched his position so that he was lying on the ground with his head in her lap, Sakura had nothing to complain about and didn't say anything to him. She knew he was not sleeping but his eyes were closed nonetheless.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stayed like this for while, the time flew by but they were sure they sat there for hours. Suddenly but not very quitly, Naruto's stomach growled. Sasuke 'hn'ed and Sakura sighed and shook her head. Naruto sat up again and smiled sheepishly.

"Ehh, time for dinner I guess, you haven't eaten either, don't you?" he asked whilst he stood up. He added: "Wait here." before he climbed up the tree and vanished in the tree top. After a few seconds he got down again, 3 cups of Instant Ramen, a bottle of water and a pot in his hands.

"For emergency cases." he explained, sat down again and looked expectingly at Sasuke.

"We gotta get some wood to make a fire, then we can boil the water and put it into the Ramen." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and started collecting some logs, along with a relucant Sasuke.

When they had enough logs, a fire and their boiled water, they started eating together. They were sitting by the tree again, all three of them happy and content. The meal was almost as good as the view they could enjoy, if it wouldn't have been for the now clearly visable moon shining down on them.

And with this day, a tradition was made. All three of them met by that tree every year.


End file.
